The Day She Will Never Forget
by Glamourous Lady
Summary: Demi is thinking about a certain day when she was in treatment. Does that day mean a lot more than she expects? Summary sucks, story better, but short. Rated K , just to be safe.


**Hey, guys. I'm totally new here, so be easy on me. ;D This is my first fic, it's Stemi-ish, so I hope you like it. :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or So Random! Or anything else. Just the story... ;(  
**

* * *

Demi sat on her bed. Over the past few months, she lived the hardest time of her life. After she and Joe broke up, Demi wasn't the same. She was less happy, she wasn't cracking jokes, and she was faking smiles. She wasn't herself. Then on the tour she hit that dancer. She was wise enough to check into treatment center, before she hurt anyone else. She thought like that. But now she was out. She was as happy as ever. Her smile returned. She wanted to live. Her fans were one of the main things that kept her strong. That's why she tattooed her wrists. On the left one said "Stay" and on the right one – "Strong".

When she was still in treatment a lot of her friends and family visited her. But she was extremely happy when one special boy came to see if she was alright. Joe? No.

It was Sterling. She wasn't expecting him _at all_. One day, when she was resting, the nurse came and said that she got a visitor. "Who would that be?" Demi thought. She said that they can come in.

"Alright. But don't overwhelm yourself." The nurse was over-protective. She had a weird facial expression that moment. Demi shrugged it off.

"Okay. I will be careful, I promise."

Then the nurse left. Demi paced back and forth around her room and waited inpatient. She kept asking herself who that would be. All of her family visited today, so she was… well, curious. Then the door opened. Demi looked up and saw the one that she would never expect. Sterling.

"Sterling?" Demi was surprised. Her eyes widened.

"Hey Dem-Dem," **(A/N I watched a video of Radio Disney, where Sterling was saying his nicknames for all of the SWAC** **members. Dem-Dem was for Demi xD)** Sterling looked at her with a small smile on his lips. He was holding flowers, obviously for Demi. He was waiting for her reaction, when all of the sudden, Demi jumped and hugged him. At first he was surprised, but he hugged her back. The feeling was so good, feeling each other's scents again. It was mutual for both of them.

"I missed you so much." Sterling hugged Demi tighter and spun her softly around.

"I missed you, too, Ster. I was surprised when you didn't come the day when Tiffany, Allisyn, Brandon and Doug visited." Demi hid that she was also sad about it. She couldn't say it. Not now.

"I'm sorry. I was at Disney's Friends for Change meeting. We had to do another commercial, so they wanted me there. I really, really wanted to come, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. Stop apologizing, because I'm gonna cry." Demi pulled out from the hug and smiled. She looked at Sterling, who was smiling too.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you these." He handed her the flowers – roses, daisies, sunflowers, covered in a beautiful decorative paper with other things.

"They're amazing. Thanks." Demi went to the nightstand and put the flowers in the vase. "So, what's happening lately? I wasn't around…" She motioned him to sit on the bed and he did.

"Well, we started shooting sketches for the third season of the show. I had to be in some So Random! sketches, too. It's kinda weird Chad being in So Random!" He chuckled and Demi laughed. He missed her laugh so much. But he couldn't say it. He knew that Demi didn't like him back. Besides, she was in treatment still, so she wasn't ready for another relationship.

"It must be fun… I miss being around the set. Playing with you guys. I can't wait to come out."

"You will. Don't worry. All that matters now is you getting better. Besides, your fans are waiting patient for you. I read blogs, sites – they never stopped supporting you. And not only they." Sterling made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"You're right. Thanks Sterling. That was really helpful"

They talked for another 2 hours, when the nurse came and said that Sterling had to leave. They hugged goodbye and he left. Then Demi felt that she already missed him.

* * *

She still remembered that day. And she wasn't going to forget it. Little did she know that _he_ would never, ever gonna forget it too.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know that it's really short, but that's all I can do for 10 minutes. :D All criticism is taken, this is my first fiction. Should I make it a multi-chap story? Review, please I really need to know your opinion. Bye, suckahs! xDD**


End file.
